<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>nap time is for pussies by nobantrai, UWUZEN</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962529">nap time is for pussies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobantrai/pseuds/nobantrai'>nobantrai</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/UWUZEN/pseuds/UWUZEN'>UWUZEN</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>𝐃𝐑𝐄𝐀𝐌 𝐃𝐀𝐘𝐂𝐀𝐑𝐄 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Uhm, and renjun ready to fight, daycare au!, group story time!, it’s pretty much mark being a potty mouth, renjun’s kids are the best says him</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:02:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,068</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962529</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobantrai/pseuds/nobantrai, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UWUZEN/pseuds/UWUZEN</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>after nap time, renjun’s class rounds up in a circle on the carpet to share what everyone dreamed of. well, except for one kid who fully believes that nap time, is indeed for pussies.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>𝐃𝐑𝐄𝐀𝐌 𝐃𝐀𝐘𝐂𝐀𝐑𝐄 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1648666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>76</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>nap time is for pussies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is actually written by my good friend who has yet to set up her ao3 account :) i’ll tag her once she does. she wanted to write something for dream daycare and i was like, why not? so here this is!</p><p>hope y’all enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>renjun was the only teacher out of the seven at the preschool to have his own classroom. on official documents, it was because he was the odd one out of the seven teacher group, but in between the lines, it was because he was the only teacher they trusted to have a classroom to himself. mark and donghyuck balanced out each other, jeno and jaemin chose to work together, and chenle and jisung were a whole separate story.</p><p>renjun prided himself in his classroom: class sky. besides the fact that he thought his kids were the best, he believed that his classroom was the most neatest and nicely decorated.</p><p>due to the class name, he chose to make his classroom on theme: the walls were covered with cutout white clouds and tufts of cotton. in the reading nook was a fluffy white rug and a shoe den so the kids could take off their shoes on the rug to get comfortable as renjun read to them. in the opposite corner of the room was the nap corner. white sleeping bags were folded neatly and placed in the tubs placed along the walls with the kids' names written on a piece of paper and stuck on the wall over their assigned sleeping bag. the tables and chairs were white and each little chair had a handmade cloud pillow, courtesy of renjun himself, so that the kids could use for nap time or to hug throughout class. the art containers in the middle of the round tables were spray painted white with yellow suns painted on all sides. the highlight of the room was the cotton cloud hanging from all over the ceilings. renjun had put battery fairy lights inside so whenever he turned off the lights for naptime, the lights would twinkle like groups of stars in the night sky.</p><p>most of the time, when renjun declared that it was nap time, the kids would go to sleep as soon as their head hit their pillows. all, but a certain kid that is. sung minjoo, the sweet little boy renjun knew would break hearts in the future with his big doe eyes and blinding smile. he was extremely liked throughout the little preschool, even amongst the teachers. though he was popular, you would usually find him near renjun or one of the other six teachers during lunch, recesses, or snack time. he was shy, but that's what made him more charming.</p><p>it was nap time, like any other day; renjun had turned off the lights a few minutes ago and he could hear the soft snores coming from the corner as he sat at his desk and did paperwork. when the hour was up, he turned on the lights and started waking up the kids that hadn't woken up yet.</p><p>"okay kids, to the reading nook!" renjun announced and the children scrambled to get up and snag a good spot on the rug (a.k.a. next to renjun).</p><p>once the kids had settled and left a spot for him in the circle they had formed, renjun grabbed his moomin plush, the class's talking piece, and got comfortable between minjoo and another student.</p><p>"alrighty, i hope everyone had a nice nap," renjun said to the circle. "so i'm going to pass around moomin and i want everyone to tell the circle the craziest dream they've ever had while taking a nap okay? remember, the only person who can talk is...?"</p><p>"the person who has moomin!"</p><p>"okay," the teacher said with a smile and passed it to the student on the left.</p><p>"the craziest dream i've ever had was my mom saying i could have ice cream for breakfast, lunch, AND dinner."</p><p>and funny little stories like that continued as the moomin plush was passed around. it was eventually passed to minjoo and all eyes were on him.</p><p>"what's the craziest dream you've ever had while taking a nap minjoo?" renjun urged him, knowing his shy tendencies.</p><p>the little boy looked down at moonin, his ears turning bright red, as he said, "i-i don't take naps, cause nap time is for pussies!"</p><p>renjun almost choked on his breath as the children started mumbling amongst each other about what a 'pussy' was.</p><p>"m-minjoo, who taught you that word?" renjun asked.</p><p>"mr. mark told me that when i told him i couldn't sleep during nap times," minjoo said, shamefully looking down at his hands with tears brimming his eyes.</p><p>renjun softened and patted the boy on his back. "it's okay minjoo. just don't use that word okay? it's a potty word."</p><p> </p><p>- ☁️ -</p><p> </p><p>it was recess and all the teachers and their respective classes were outside. the seven teachers were stationed throughout the playground to keep an eye on the kids as they played.</p><p>after asking chenle to take over his spot for a while, renjun stormed to mark, who was standing on the concrete blacktop to watch over the kids who were drawing on the ground with chalk.</p><p>"yAH, MARK LEE."</p><p>when the elder looked up and said the male coming at him with steam practically coming out of his ears, he wanted to run as far and fast as he could. what did he do this time?</p><p>"WHY DID YOU TELL ONE OF MY PRECIOUS ANGELS THAT NAP TIME WAS FOR–" renjun stopped himself from saying the p- word because of the kids around them staring up at him, "u-um— inserts inappropriate word."</p><p>mark looked at the male questionably.</p><p>"minjoo. you told him that nap time was for..." renjun mouthed the word quietly.</p><p>"oH," mark said in realization. "i told him that cause i didn't want him to feel bad for not being able to sleep. i mean, i can't either. why, did he do something?"</p><p>renjun took a deep breath. "wHY YES HE DID DO SOMETHING, THANK YOU FOR PICKING UP. DURING CLASS CIRCLE TODAY, HE SAID IT IN FRONT OF THE WHOLE CLASS AND NOW ALL OF MY KIDS ARE ASKING WHAT THE WORD MEANS. NOW I COULD CARE LESS IF YOU CAN'T SLEEP AT NIGHT, BUT KEEP YOUR BOO BOO WORDS OUT OF MY KIDS' HEADS."</p><p>"i mean they're gonna have to learn it one way or another injunnie," the other teacher said nonchalantly.</p><p>"WELL MY KIDS AREN'T LIKE YOUR SISTER MARK."</p><p>"yEAH MARK," vee chimed in from the swings nearby.</p><p>"BRO, LITERALLY NO ONE ASKED YOU VEE."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>